Star Trek : Shadow Force
by william the dark raven
Summary: spin off feturing new ships races and a whole new side of the federation
1. Edition 1 The Diablo Factor

Star Trek: Shadow Force  
  
  
  
Edition 1  
  
The Diablo Factor  
  
  
  
Mission log: we have been called back to Starfleet security's deep space headquarters for a security level red meeting of the Starfleet top brass. As of yet I'm not sure what to expect. As is protocol with these secret meetings we dropped out of warp a safe distance from the base and are now being towed by two Akira class starships to the station. From all the military traffic I'd say that something big is either about to or already has gone down. Maybe now my team will get some action.  
  
(End log entry)  
  
Stepping on to the bridge Phoenix Demingo felt for the first time in a long wile a genuine touch of anticipation, all this activity didn't go on unless something big is up, something so big that the head of Starfleet intelligence had called on the services of the admiralties most secret black operation unit, the Valkirin class Dark Raven and her crew. The bridge had only three small stations: helm, tactical and the command chair as well the large view screen that dominated the room. The screen its self could show multiple targets as well as ship and more importantly shields and weapon status all at once. The ship was around the same size as klingon bird of pray and was fitted with a cloaking device however its weapons and shields are far more advanced using the latest technological advances direct from the fleets science labs.  
  
"Man I could fly rings around these slugs" relaxing Keno Malone swung round on his chair at the helm grinning.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Demingo settling in to his own chair.  
  
"I think Chan, Resel and Mersha are in the armoury, Honel said she would be in her quarters and Namac is down in the engine room".  
  
" Good now what's our E.T.A." "At this speed 20 minuets to the station but we'd be there in 5 if we flew in ourselves".  
  
"Don't even think about it hot shot," warned Demingo "this time we play by the rules otherwise we could get stuck chasing Pointe's warp signatures along the neutral-zone again" he stopped and spun round at the sound of the door opening behind him to see lieutenant Honel take her station at tactical  
  
"Lieutenant, glad you could join us".  
  
"Thank you sir," replied Honel formally "I thought it would be best if I where to remain hear until we reach our destination sir" a faint smile drifted across each of there faces. The hulking shape of the station loomed ahead. The headquarters of Starfleet intelligence was a milling throng of activity, ships of all sizes darting back and forward, shuttles and pods transporting officers and members of the federation council to the top- secret facility.  
  
Sitting in the admirals office Demingo felt as uncomfortable as he had during his days as a cadet, before he was assigned to the Special Forces unit. He hated Starfleet procedure and protocols but on his ship he was in control and usually given a free hand by Starfleet command. Admiral Munroe entered looking tired and stern, his uniform and hair dishevelled and looked as thou he had not shaved in days.  
  
"Drink Demingo" started the admiral.  
  
"No thank you sir" still he poured two and sat down across the desk from him.  
  
"We have a problem" he paused to drain the glass in one "a big one, three days ago we received word that a transport ship the U.S.S. Diablo had not arrived at its destination, we sent a team to find out what happened to it. What they found was a smoking hull with every system and all the cargo stolen."  
  
"Sounds like a typical piracy job sir".  
  
"No you see, the Diablo was transporting a secret new drive system, a prototype Slicer drive with the ability to tunnel threw sub-space and allow ships to travel vast distances instantaneously just like travelling threw a worm-hole. The transport was also being protected by 4 other ships, the Nebula class Antilles and the Akira class Venture, Protious and Galactic. Our scout team reported no federation weapon signatures and found remains of all four ships.  
  
"Meaning who or whom ever attacked them was able to destroy them before they could retaliate"  
  
"Now do you understand the severity of the situation"?  
  
"With that much firepower and this new drive they could become virtually unstoppable. Anyone claiming responsibility"?  
  
"No, all the other powers are dining any involvement, and our agents haven't found out anything ether, we believe that it must be a small group operating independently our scout ship picked up remnants of a warp signature heading away from the site, all the data has been transferred to your ship. I want you to retrieve the Slicer drive by any means necessary, as usual you will operate outside the chain of command and if any of you are captured we will deny all knowledge of your mission and of yourselves. Your best bet of finding them would be to follow the supply ship Origin it will be transporting the interface components for the drive. Whoever raided the Diablo will need those to integrate the drive into there systems".  
  
"What should I do if they show"?  
  
"Assess the situation if you can disable them do so if not follow them and report to me for further instructions". Munroe stood up and fixed his uniform.  
  
"My crew will be ready to depart in two hours sir"  
  
"Good now I have to go brief the Federation council and Starfleet command on our current situation".  
  
Back on his own ship Demingo could be totally in control. Having set out from the station and laid in an intercept coarse with the Origin the ship could pretty much handle it although Malone only ever left the helm to sleep and even that was only usually for an hour. The tiny mess hall was so cramped that most of the crew ate at their stations however Demingo always enjoyed the panoramic view from the massive windows.  
  
"This seat taken" Honel's voice startled him as he spun round.  
  
"Not at all" he replied calmly, from the outside they appeared to be two good friends who would suspect the truth "what can I help you with" She looked embarrassed for a moment "I'm worried"  
  
"About the mission"  
  
"Kind of I've been sensing it for some time a presence distant but somehow every ware stretching out over time and space"  
  
"And you think it has something to do with what happened to the Diablo"?  
  
"I'm sure of it" she replied coldly. As if deliberately Namac chose that moment to enter  
  
"sir we're approaching the Origins position but sensors indicate that is not moving. Demingo leapt to his feet "we may be to late".  
  
Slipping into his chair Demingo began to give his crew their orders " all hands battle stations, Malone drop out of warp; Honel raise shields, charge compound phaser canons, arm multi-phasic torpedoes; drop the cloak. Were going in" .the small ship came out of warp in to a full-fledged battle three galaxy class starships where bombarding a massive wedge shaped warship witch had attached itself to the origin dwarfing the supply ship. When suddenly two more wedge ships, around the same size as the galaxy class ships, appeared. One look at the ships told you they where alien and armed to the teeth. Turning their attention on the lead vessel they fired a fierce volley of energy blasts which cut thought the ships shields and tore through the hull of the star ship before the ship exploded leaving only floating debris. The Dark Raven dove in to battle cutting across the alien warships large axis spewing death. Inside the ship shook as it was struck by an energy blast "shields down to 86% and we lost our aft phaser canon" shouted Honel  
  
"Fire torpedoes full spread, target there shields" ordered Demingo  
  
"Torpedoes away" then shocked "no affect Another wave of blasts rocked the small ship as all three alien war ships now rounded on them. Honel recovering from the impact cried,  
  
"Sir our weapons didn't put a dent in their armour. Shields down to 30% and we just lost warp drive"  
  
"Raise clock, get us the hell out of here" ordered Demingo  
  
"Were clocked" Honel replied then thankfully "the aliens are going to warp" Demingo sighed, "Make a note of their heading and contact Admiral Munroe" I'll take it in my quarters. The admiral looked much the same as he had two days earlier. He cut Demingo off before he could start  
  
"I know what happened. I've been monitoring you from hear" he paused seemingly struggling with the order he was about to give " I'm sending a ship to pick you up and return you to the station, it seems the situation is more complex than anticipated". Abruptly the transition cut off, what did he mean? Who was commanding those warships?  
  
"Well" Demingo thought "we'll know soon enough".  
  
Coming soon  
  
Edition 2 Deadly Alliance 


	2. Edition 2 Deadly Alliance

Star Trek: Special Forces  
  
Edition 2 Deadly Alliance  
  
Sitting across the table in the conference room on board the newly commissioned USS Paralex, the one of a kind Dominance class flagship of the federation fresh out of dry-dock, Demingo stared in shock at the diplomats greeting him. Admiral Monroe introduced them  
  
" This is ambassador Worf the federation liaison to the Klingon Empire and commander Nekrom of the Van-Cha" the two massive klingons took their seats and the admiral turned to the other guest "and this is and this is captain Sentek of the Melorove representing the Romulan star empire" the long, thin Romulan took his seat at the opposite end of the table from the klingons leaving Demingo and Monroe only the two seats between both parties. When all groups where seated the admiral began "Lets not waste time we all know why we are here so lets get down to business"  
  
The room was filled with tension and hostility. Seemingly agreeing with the admiral ambassador Worf described the situation  
  
"we all know that each of us has had dealings with these un-identified raiders. We know they are heavily armed and formidable in battle and we all know that they have stolen secret prototype technology from each of us." Sensing his time had come Sentek stated  
  
"The Romulan star empire has also had technology stolen from a science station which was heavily protected and deep within our own territory which rules out your involvement"  
  
Anger growing at this remark Demingo exploded  
  
" What the hell do you mean? My ship could take out your entire armada single-handedly"  
  
Laughing Sentek replied,  
  
"I very much doubt your pathetic excuse for a warship could so much as scratch the shields of my mighty warbird" Demingo leapt to his feet, anger seething through his veins but it was the klingon commander Nekrom who shouted across at the Romulan  
  
"Pa-tak you most likely surrendered at the very sight of the raiders and handed them the technology to save your own skins"  
  
With a look of disgust the Romulan rounded on the klingon  
  
"So you don't just hide behind the federation whenever trouble arises" then with a smirk "one day the Klingon Empire will fall to us and then I will remember you here cowering and weak"  
  
Charging at the Romulan Nekrom roared  
  
"You'll die for that Romulan pa-tak" and puling his d'k tahg from his belt dove at the Sentek. The two wrestle on the floor with the Nekrom's blade pressed against Sentek's throat until Worf pulls the enraged klingon away from his intended victim. Admiral Munroe brings the meeting to a close by saying "that's enough! Now the three of you are ordered to work together to hunt down and stop these raiders. Forget whatever differences you have had in the past before they destroy us all, got that! You leave in four hours be ready" Thy all file out while Demingo is left with Monroe doubts clogging his mind.  
  
"Sir this is never going to work"  
  
"I have no choice" cut in Monroe "I may be head of Starfleet security but this was cleared by the chief of staff herself"  
  
"How do you expect that Romulan follow orders? You saw how he acted there"  
  
"To be perfectly honest I don't but the bigwigs at fleet headquarters do so I have to follow orders"  
  
"With all due respect sir, I'm not a member of Starfleet, Starfleet command has no jurisdiction over me and I don't take orders from them. I take them from you and only out of respect for what you did for me"  
  
"Good! I'm giving you operational control of the mission if Sentek gives you any trouble deal with him" At that Demingo turned and left the briefing room.  
  
Chan and Resel sat at a small table in the corner of the mess hall onboard station delta three, while Mersha argued with the Bolian behind the bar to give them something not containing shynthahol. The room wreaked of klingons a large and loud group of them sat at the other end of the room. Only feet away sat a nauseated looking group of Romulans eyeing up the room and its inhabitants as thou picking out targets. Chan sat hatred building up inside him, he didn't care for klingons but he positively hated Romulans. He had been brought up on one of the monitoring posts along the neutral zone, while away at Starfleet academy a warbird attacked the out post killing his entire family. The next day he resigned from Starfleet and set out for revenge. He joined various groups learning how to kill and use different types of weapons until he met Resel in a bar on Velaton 4. She was a skilled sniper working for an elite group of tactical operatives and she put him in touch with Demingo onboard the Shadow Hawk and now here he was sitting no more than six meters from some measure of retribution. His mind returned to the situation in hand when Mersha returned with their drinks.  
  
"God dam Bolian" she complained "wanted to give us synthetic whisky since those klingons have taken all the blood wine" Settling the tray down on the metal table she took he seat next to Chan and handed him his glass of scotch and they began to discus the mission  
  
"What do you think of the pointes over there" said Resel  
  
" Wouldn't trust them as far as I could spit," replied Chan "they'll sell us out first chance they get"  
  
"This looks interesting," said Resel as two heavily drunk klingons began to fight over at their table. The two intoxicated aliens lobed heavy drunken punches, which sent pitchers and bottles flying, rather than connecting with their intended target. One of the klingons however managed to catch his opponent on the chin with one punch, which sent the reeling into the Romulans table. In a second the room exploded in to chaos chairs and fists flying every ware. An unconscious Romulan landed on the crew of the Dark Raven's table. With his enhanced strength Chan hurled the warrior back into the fray and the three of them fought their way to the door. Laughing as they walked down the corridor away from the ensuing battle.  
  
Far off many light years away a small figure in a plain black robe made his way down a large dimly lit corridor. As he approached the heavily ornamented door of the throne room Ankaba panicked, why had his Excellency sent for him? Why? Trembling he opened the heavy door and stepped out in to the large domed room. Along the walls stood the massive black armour clad figures of the elite guard; standing strong and proud. From there bone spiked boots to the tip of there skull shaped black helmets Their very appearance exuded fear and demanded respect and obedience, but the most fearsome one of all was the massive figure sitting on the throne. The towering shape of High General Gorash loomed over the cowering official.  
  
"W.what is your b.biding sir" stuttered Ankaba. The fiery eyes blazed in the centre of his red skinned head crowned with three large yellow horns  
  
"Why are the new systems not yet installed in to my battle fleet?" roared the general Fumbling for words Ankaba replied " the.the technology is alien we, that is to say the workers, don't understand how to operate it"  
  
"I don't want your pathetic excuses," bellowed Gorash then a dark smile creped across his face "perhaps your death would encourage them to learn faster" then turning to his guards he ordered "take this snivelling fool to the work yards and tear his head of." Two guards steeped out of the darkness and dragged the squirming Ankaba out of the throne room. When his screams for mercy could no longer be heard another voice slithered from the shadows behind the throne, a cold sinister voice with just a touch of amusement  
  
"That was rather harsh," said the voice  
  
"Pathetic little worm will be more use to me dead than he was alive," replied Gorash  
  
"Still" hissed the voice "will you be ready by our deadline"  
  
"My men will be ready on schedule," said Gorash solemnly "I'll see to that"  
  
"Good," trilled the voice "good, every thing is going according to plan"  
  
"You better keep your side of the bargain," warned Gorash  
  
"Do not worry," sang the voice "have we not already proven our loyalty. Did we not give you the location of the transports and the science station and provide you with most of your equipment and weapons. You have come a long way because of us and we have never let you down"  
  
"You speak the truth," said Gorash smiling "I shall be victorious and then we shall become the ultimate power in this galaxy once again" and from the darkness the figured smiled back.  
  
Coming soon  
  
  
  
Edition three  
  
Encounter On Kalona 3 


End file.
